Acorrentada ao desejo by Vivi cullen
by nicole2712.2
Summary: Essa não é só mais uma história. Drama, sexo, paixão, emoção e tesão são os ingredientes dessa fic. Conteúdo forte e de grande sexualidade.Sinopse na fic
1. Mudança de rumo

**Sinopse: **Essa não é só mais uma história. Drama, sexo, paixão, emoção e tesão são os ingredientes dessa fic. Conteúdo forte e de grande sexualidade. Edward é rapaz de vinte e quatro anos professor de biologia na escola da cidade de Las Vegas durante o dia, e a noite tem outro trabalho bem mais prazeroso, testar a capacidade sexual das candidatas a garota de programa, ele é neto de madame Esmeralda uma conceituada e rica cafetina, mas ele não usa da riqueza da avó é honesto e digno vivendo de seu próprio trabalho, ele evita contatos sentimentais depois de uma desilusão, mais é surpreendido por uma garota rebelde, maliciosa e impulsiva que deseja seduzir e levá-lo pra cama. Isabela Swan dezesseis anos aluna aplicada e responsável mais vê sua vida mudar depois que a mãe se apaixona por um cara bem mais jovem que além de drogado é tarado. Isabela começa a presenciar os estupros de sua irmã, cometidos por seu padrasto e a insanidade de sua mãe. De garota exemplar se transforma na rebelde e provocante tentação de seu professor de biologia. Mais tudo fica ainda pior quando Isabela se vê como única e exclusiva opção se tornar uma garota de programa pra livrar a irmã da morte.

**Gêneros: **Ação, Aventura, Fantasia, Hentai, Lemon, Romance  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Álcool, Drogas, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

* * *

><p><strong>Mudança de rumo<strong>

Chovia em New Jersey eu admirava a chuva a cair vendo minha mãe arrumar sua mala ela iria à casa de minha tia Meg visitá-la, depois que papai morreu quase nunca saiamos, ela ficaria três dias em Las Vegas e depois iria embora.

Eu ficaria com Rosalie, minha irmã dois anos mais velha, eu tinha acabado de fazer quinze anos, os dias logo se passaram e mamãe retornou feliz e anunciou assim que entrou.

''Conheci o amor da minha vida, iremos nos mudar amanha para Las Vegas''

Eu não era contra mudanças, mas em um fim de semana mudar sua vida era totalmente incomum, mamãe não se importou com nossa opinião e lá estávamos nós deixando pra trás amigos, família e lembranças, rumo às expectativas da minha mãe insana.

Assim que chegamos fomos ate o apartamento que o namorado, o tal James, havia alugado, arrumamos as coisas e adentrou um cara loiro bonito, porém de um olhar frio e malicioso.

- Rose e Bela este é o meu namorado

Ele era no mínimo quinze anos mais jovem e quando se aproximou apertou Rose em seus braços tocando sua bunda, minha mãe nem notou e Rose corou, ele se aproximou e eu estendi a mão a ele .

-Você não gosta de afeto Bela?

-Não muito, principalmente com desconhecidos.

-Vou ser seu pai agora, seremos íntimos - disse me encarando e sorrindo.

- Só existe um pai e o meu morreu

- Geniosa, gosto disso.

O olhar de James me arrepiava e sua voz me embrulhava o estomago, mamãe tratou de comunicar que ele moraria com agente e que não aceitaria que tratássemos ele mal.

O dia foi cansativo e a noite era insuportável. Mamãe gemia acordando a casa inteira, eu e Rose nos sentamos porque não conseguíamos dormir, então depois de uma hora o barulho cessou.

Caminhei a cozinha e Rose me acompanhou, ao sair demos de cara com James de cueca parado nos olhando, ficamos sem saber o que fazer e tentamos passar sem nada falar.

- Ainda não dormiram? perguntou massageando seu pênis que estava bem duro

- Não, mais já estamos indo - respondeu Rose

- Adorei sua camisola - passou os dedos e apertou em seguida o seio da minha irmã

Rose e eu nos olhamos assustadas, mas nada falamos, apenas subimos tremendo e entramos no quarto. Assim que deitamos a porta se abriu e ficamos sem nos mexer, a sombra da porta mostrava um James com o pênis na mão fazendo vai e vem, o olhar dele em nós podia ser sentido, ele gemeu e saiu.

Ao acordar no outro dia meu estomago embrulhou com o cheiro forte do liquido no tapete eu olhei Rose que passava as mãos nervosa nos cabelos, não que ter homem em casa fora problema os namorados de nossa mãe sempre eram estranhos ,gozavam na sala, na cozinha ,cenas de sexo eram comuns de serem assistidas por nós, nem quando papai era vivo ela o respeitava depois de morto então.

- Mamãe devia saber disso

-Bela ela não vai acreditar em nós

- Talvez acredite

- Lembra quando aquele namorado dela, o motoqueiro, me olhou tomar banho e eu contei a ela o escândalo que ela fez dizendo que eu queria era dar pra ele.

- Sim eu lembro

Mamãe era totalmente viciada em sexo ela era imoral e não se preocupava com nós duas, uma vez me obrigou a ficar na sala enquanto meu pai conversava com o vizinho para que ela desse para o nosso outro vizinho, me lembro até hoje, eu era criança foi o primeiro pau que vi na vida, ela subia e descia na vara dele na minha frente. Ela me disse que ela estava massageando o vizinho por que ele estava doente, James parecia um tarado do jeito que ela gostava, descemos e eu fui conhecer a nova escola, era linda, grande. Rose já havia terminado e não tinha decidido a faculdade a seguir.

Fiz a matricula e fui caminhar no local. Parei perto da quadra de esportes e ouvi um gemido, me aproximei olhando em um deposito, havia um homem com as calças abaixadas curvado sobre uma mulher de quatro estocando com força.

Ele se chocava com força fazendo um barulho brusco do contato, seu membro grande e grosso como nunca imaginei ver entrava e saia provocando gemidos da mulher .

- Edward mete gostoso na minha bunda

- Goza puta, goza pra mim

-Edward come, come sua puta viciada em seu caralho!

- Porra Kiara assim eu gozo

Ele era lindo e sua face suada e a maneira que ele mordia os lábios pra gemer me prendeu a visão, não senti nojo, senti um calor apossar do meu corpo ele aumentou seus movimentos e se virou olhando em meus olhos.

Eu quis correr, esperei ele gritar comigo mais ele nada fez apenas sorriu e aumentou os movimentos, eu sai quando percebi o que estava fazendo, observando um casal transando, corri e logo sai da escola.

À noite trancamos o quarto mais mesmo assim não consegui dormir bem a imagem daquele homem fazendo a mulher gritar de prazer não me saia da mente, era diferente das imagens que eu tinha guardadas, talvez porque não fosse minha mãe ali não havia culpa em esconder as atitudes pecaminosas e sim era uma mulher e um homem jovens e bonitos.

Levantei na hora. Rose me levou a escola me sentei na frente e esperei o sinal tocar, a sala logo encheu e entrou um homem lindo segurando alguns livros, foi quando meu olhar tocou o dele. Era ele.

* * *

><p>Mais uma autora me autorizou postar a fic dela aqi<p>

sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews kkkkk

com certeza a vivi vai lê-las ^^


	2. Apimentada infância

**Por Edward**

Quando eu tinha seis anos meu pai se casou de novo, minha mãe morreu no parto e fui criado por minha avó, ele se mudou pra Sidney devido a seu emprego e fiquei morando com vovó em sua mansão, o terceiro andar da casa era só meu. Durante o dia era permitido andar livremente pelo local porem a noite só o terceiro andar podia ser aproveitado por mim.

Eu estudei nas melhores escolas e respeitava bem as regras da minha casa, era paparicado por todas as amigas de vovó que ocupavam o primeiro andar, todas muito lindas e carinhosas. A casa tinha sempre festa a noite, mas não era permitido que eu bisbilhotasse.

Fui crescendo e aos dez anos resolvi observar escondido como eram as festas. Me deparei com a visão do céu, mulheres apenas de lingerie transitavam pelo salão algumas dançavam tocando seu corpo e outras se esfregavam aos homens que ali estavam, minha boca se abriu e meu pênis endureceu.

Sem perceber comecei a punhetar com aquela visão, uma loira chamada Jane que sempre me levava ao colégio abria a calça do homem e começava a passar a língua em toda superfície de seu pênis, o homem gemia e Jane engolia todo o sua extremidade ela tinha um olhar brilhante e sexy, aquela visão me provocou calafrios no corpo.

Eu estava atrás da escada e Jane ajoelhada ao chão chupando o homem que sentava em um puf, eu queria ver melhor e me afastei um pouco vi a boca de Jane ser transbordada pelo esperma do homem, é claro eu já sabia o que era sexo por alto.

Ela engoliu tudo e foi a primeira vez que eu gozei molhei toda a minha calça. Jane levantou sua cabeça e me vendo sorriu pra mim, eu rapidamente sai de lá com medo de que ela me delatasse.

Tomei um banho e fui dormir, as imagens daquela boca me acompanharam não sei que horas eram, quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir, abri meus olhos e Jane estava parada ao lado da minha cama só se lingerie porem de uma outra cor.

Esfreguei os olhos imaginando estar tendo um sonho e a olhei, logo ela se aproximou sentando a meu lado e sorrindo .

-Edward desculpe se te acordei – Não pude deixar de olhar aquela boca e me lembrar de como eu queria que fosse o meu pênis a estar nela

-Não tem importância Jane, desculpe hoje, não conte a minha avó por favor - Pedi com medo

-Você gostou do que viu Ed? - Ela disse retirando o lençol e apertando meu pênis já duro

- Jane desculpe – Ela sorriu

- Só se me deixar te mostrar como é, será nosso segredo, o que acha? - Disse abaixando meu calção e olhando meu pênis já duro.

- Eu adoraria se você quiser – disse baixo ainda envergonhado

-Edward eu quero sim, você é muito lindo e vou adorar ser a primeira a tocar você, relaxe e não se preocupe.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e ela desceu seus lábios sobre minha barriga com as duas mãos envolveu meu pau e sua boca tocou devagar a glande, suspirei e ela sorriu, logo ela começou a chupar cada vez mais aumentando seu ritmo, eu agarrei seus cabelos para que aumentasse e fui tomado por um prazer jamais sentido antes e enchi sua boca de porra que ela engoliu prontamente.

Deitei na cama totalmente em êxtase e Jane se deitou a meu lado puxou meu rosto e me falou com voz sexy.

-Seu leitinho é gostoso Ed posso querer tomar mais vezes dele, você me daria?

-Sempre que quiser, tudo que quiser Jane.

Ela riu e retirou o sitiem e a calcinha ficando em pé na minha frente, ela era linda e eu fiquei sem ar com aquilo meu pau logo voltou ao normal eu era bem dotado um pouco maior que a maioria da minha idade, Jane sorriu olhando o volume e sentou ao meu lado.

- Já tocou uma mulher nua antes Ed?

- Nunca Jane,você é linda!

-Você é grande para um garoto da sua idade, já poderia fazer estrago

Ela disse apertando meu pau e deixando seus seios frente a meu rosto sorriu e puxou minha mão a seu seio e eu apertei sentindo sua textura macia, quente e dura, Jane me olhou e gemeu.

- Quero que me toque como e do jeito que desejar, serei seu brinquedo hoje, me chupe, me morda, me aperte, me use Edward.

Ela se deitou na cama nua e eu levei meus lábios a chupar seus seios, ela apertava minhas costas desci e coloquei meu rosto a frente de sua vagina e com os dedos examinei cada parte Jane contorcia na cama.

- Coloque seu dedo dentro dela e faça com ele o que fiz com minha boca em você

Eu prontamente atendi coloquei o dedo e mexi entrando e saindo dela, logo coloquei mais um e Jane fazia um movimento enlouquecedor na minha mão, se aproximou de mim e pediu que eu mordesse seu seio enquanto meus dedos brincavam com sua vagina, eu obedeci, então ela me empurrou.

- Quer se tornar um homem comigo Ed?

- Sim Jane

Ela pegou algo que havia posto em cima do criado e envolveu meu pênis deu uma mordidinha e sentou em cima de mim eu podia sentir o calor da sua vagina no meu pau, ela sorriu levantou o quadril e o encaixou na porta de seu buraco, depois em um movimento rápido me colocou por cima dela.

-Você tem que entrar em mim, comece devagar e depois siga o ritmo que seu corpo desejar, não tenha medo.

Eu coloquei e fui entrando, meu corpo todo recebia choques de prazer, era quente e gostoso, macia e se moldava a meu pau foi fazendo vai e vem e cada vez mais meu corpo gritava por mais força, Jane arranhava minhas costas e dizia pra eu meter mais que tava gostoso, de uma vez fui tomado por um impacto forte e gemi caindo sobre o corpo suado dela, ficamos um tempo em silencio.

- Edward aquilo com a boca se chama sexo oral ou boquete e o que fizemos agora foi transar, essa sensação se chama orgasmo ou gozar e você foi maravilhoso criança.

- Obrigada Jane

Ela sorriu e me afagou os cabelos depois olhou meu rosto o acariciando com delicadeza.

- Você é um menino especial se quiser posso voltar mais vezes pra que treine comigo a arte do sexo.

- Eu quero sim

- Durma agora meu gatinho e não conte a ninguém

Eu balancei a cabeça ela saiu do quarto. Dormi cansado e satisfeito que havia me tornado um homem. Durante um ano Jane, quase toda noite, ia a meu quarto e satisfazia meus desejos, vovó nunca desconfiou ate que se envolveu com um político e se mudou.

Jane havia me explicado o que acontecia nas noites na mansão de madame Esmeralda, mas eu fingia não saber, então minha avó me chamou me explicou as regras e o porque se tornou dona dessa casa de luxo de prazeres, me dizendo que quando eu sentisse vontade poderia escolher uma de suas garotas a me ensinar a ser um bom amante, elas não cobrariam de mim .

Ela nem desconfiava que Jane já havia se antecipado. Eu sentia falta de Jane e durante alguns meses eu mesmo resolvia minhas necessidades, ate que passeando pela casa notei uma morena com uma bunda enorme e seios grandes quase expostos limpando os moveis abaixada sobre a mesa, meu pau logo deu sinal de vida.

Ela se virou e me viu, sorriu ajeitando o shortinho que havia subido, tinha um sorriso bonito e um rosto delicado deveria ter uns dezoito anos.

- Oi eu sou Nara sou nova aqui, você deve ser Edward, o príncipe da casa.

-Oi sou Edward neto de Esmeralda - Me aproximei dela a olhando, ela logo olhou para o volume em minha calça e sorriu.

- Edward já chegou meu amor – disse vovó caminhando ate nos e percebendo minha ereção sorriu

- Cheguei agora do colégio – respondi ainda encarando a Nara

- Nara ajude Edward a descansar em seu banho, tire o seu dia de folga para isso e lembre se ele deve ser tratado como um príncipe – Disse e Nara sorriu.

- Vamos Edward – Pegou em minha mão

Subimos a escada sem nada dizer, ao entrar no quarto Nara, devagar, foi ate a banheira e a encheu depois veio ate mim e começou a tirar, devagar, minhas roupas.

- Como quer seu banho Edward?

- Quero quente – Disse e toquei os seios grandes dela com a palma da mão

- Você é grande para sua idade e parece saber o que faz, pensei que fosse ser sua primeira – Disse apertando meu pau

- Não importa ser a segunda, você é muito gostosa – Ela riu e eu tirei sua blusa e logo cai de boca mamando naqueles seios enormes dela.

Ela se encarregou de tirar o resto de suas roupas e eu a toquei em todas as partes a fazendo gemer muito, eu já sabia fazer bem, Jane foi uma boa professora, ela me chupou e eu tirei sua boca quando comecei a não segurar a empurrei na cama e abri suas pernas, peguei um preservativo coloquei e a penetrei com força, logo e a fodia com rapidez e ela gemia em baixo de mim ate que gozei e a senti gozar.

- Há tempos não sinto prazer e vim sentir com um menino

- Menino? - A olhei serio fingindo ofendido

- Não fisicamente, mas a sua idade.

- Isso importa, me acha pequeno? - Disse apontando meu pau

- Não, muitos homens não conseguem fazer o que fez agora comigo e você tem um pau grande e gostoso.

- O que fiz?

- Me fez gozar

Nara me deu um banho digno dos deuses e me fez gozar a tarde e a noite inteira, daquele dia em diante o que não me faltava era companhia, podia ter a que eu quisesse e todas queriam estar na minha cama.

Fim do flash back

Estava no colégio e a secretaria Kiara entrou na sala dos professores me chamando, sai da sala e encostei na parede .

- O que foi?

- Você foi embora mais cedo ontem e não me esperou

- Eu tive que visitar minha avó

- Fiquei louca de tesão a sua espera

- Me espere naquele deposito lá no fundo perto da quadra, tenho esse horário vago se quiser.

- Estou indo

Depois de um tempo certifiquei não ser visto e caminhei ate lá, ela logo começou a me beijar e a notei molhada, não perdi tempo e levantei sua saia descendo sua calcinha, ela gemia meu nome, a virei de costas a colocando de quatro pra mim.

Abaixei minha calça estoquei nela, ela rebolava no meu pau e eu batia na sua bunda com força, parecíamos dois animais e quando ela gozou senti chegando e levantei os olhos vendo uma garota morder os lábios cheia de tesão parada na porta nos olhando, lembrei de quando vi Jane chupando a primeira vez, vi seu olhar de medo assim como Jane não a constrangeria, sorri e ela continuou olhando aquilo me fez gozar mais rápido.

Quando voltei meu olhar à porta a garota havia saído me vesti notando uma Kiara realizada e sai da sala, não custava dar prazer, era fácil, dei minhas outras aulas e fui pra casa. Meu celular apitava mas não atendi.

Acordei cedo e caminhei a escola peguei os materiais e fui pra sala, ao colocá-los na mesa vejo dois olhos verdes me encarar, era ela, a garota que me viu com Kiara transando no deposito, o que eu faria agora se ela me delatasse?

Pude notar seu rosto corar e ela mordeu seus lábios, achei aquilo demasiadamente sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>resposta review<br>**

Julia pode ser pelo sono mesmo ou pq você viu ela no perfil da autora no nyah, lá já ta bem mais adiantada, mas aqui só tinha um capitulo mesmo ^^

e brigadinha pela review a autora agradece ;)


	3. A escola

Acordei cedo e caminhei a escola peguei os materiais e fui pra sala, ao colocá-los na mesa vejo dois olhos verdes me encarar, era ela. a garota que me viu com Kiara transando no deposito, o que eu faria agora se ela me delatasse?

Pude notar seu rosto corar e que ela mordeu seus lábios, achei aquilo demasiadamente sexy, me virei deixando seu olhar e dei bom dia a turma, passei na lousa algumas paginas que deveríamos estudar e dei minha aula normalmente, como se a garota branca e de olhar verde e penetrante não me olhasse o tempo todo, Rafaela uma aluna safada da minha sala logo se aproximou.

– Professor poderia falar com você?

– Sim Rafaela pode dizer – A olhei já prevendo que boa coisa não seria

– Sabe gostaria que me explicasse sobre os hormônios sexuais – Ela disse com sua melhor cara de safada

A olhei sabendo que a intenção dela era me seduzir, ela pegava a maioria dos garotos de sua turma, eu ignorava o fato de saber que ela transava no banheiro masculino durante o intervalo, ela era uma armadilha, bonita mais muito fácil, olhei e pude notar os olhos verdes da garota nova se arregalarem e me encarar, me voltei a turma.

– Turma hoje temos duas aulas e devido a pergunta de Rafaela acho que falarei de outro assunto com vocês, falarei sobre hormônios do sexo .

Rafaela foi se sentar contrariada ela queria que eu falasse com ela assim e não com a turma toda, sorri ao ver ela se afastar e me foquei no assunto.

Os hormônios sexuais são substâncias produzidas nas gônadas, testosterona nos testículos (em indivíduos do gênero masculino) e progesterona e estrógeno nos ovários (em indivíduos do gênero feminino).

Durante a infância esses hormônios são inibidos, tendo sua produção iniciada durante a puberdade, sendo responsável pelo aparecimento das características sexuais secundárias:

Masculinas (13 a 16 anos) → surgimento de pêlos pelo corpo (na face, na axila e na região pubiana), aumento em tamanho do pênis, espessamento das cordas vocais, iniciação da espermatogênese.

Femininas (12 a 15 anos) → surgimento de pêlos pelo corpo, desenvolvimento da cintura pélvica (quadril), desenvolvimento dos seios, início do ciclo menstrual e ovogênese.

A produção desses hormônios ocorre devido a estímulos emitidos pelo hipotálamo (região do cérebro com função reguladora de processos metabólicos), liberando fatores hormonais gonadotróficos, com ação na hipófise (glândula do sistema nervoso) que libera FSH (hormônio folículo estimulante) e LH (hormônio luteinizante), atuando sobre as gônadas.

Nos testículos o FSH estimula as células dos tubos seminíferos a desencadearem o processo de divisão meiótica para produção de espermatozóides, enquanto o LH estimula as células intersticiais na produção de testosterona afirmando os caracteres sexuais secundários.

Nos ovários, o FSH inicia o amadurecimento das células foliculares, estimulando a secreção de estrógeno que prosseguirá com o desenvolvimento do folículo. O LH promove ainda mais a secreção de estrógeno, induzido a ovulação, rompendo o folículo e liberando o ovócito primário.

Depois das explicações condizentes as garotas da sala me olhavam ainda maiscuriosas, não era fácil ser um professor jovem em uma sala de adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele, arrumei minhas coisas e todos saíram para o recreio menos Rafaela e Isabela que sentava a minha frente na primeira carteira, Rafaela ignorou totalmente a presença da outra e parou me imprensando na mesa com seu corpo.

– Professor adorei a explicação, mas ainda tenho muitas duvidas sobre isso principalmente sobre a reação do corpo ao toque. - Disse mordendo os lábios

– Rafaela creio que com sua experiência posso dizer que você já é sabia nessa arte – Dei um sorriso e pude notar Isabela sorrir

– Não sei como é ser tocada por um homem, tipo você professor, mas gostaria tanto de descobrir. - Ela pos sua mão em meu membro e apertou.

– Bom acho que o diretor não permite sacanagens na escola, portanto sem chance – Vi o olhar de Isabela parar em mim, ela já havia me visto fazer sacanagem na escola eu sorri pra ela e ela abaixou a cabeça.

– Qual é Edward você é o dono dessa escola você pode fazer o que quiser aqui – Bom, a escola foi um presente de minha avó, mas eu não gostava que as pessoas soubessem disso, preferia ser visto como apenas o professor.

– Isso quer dizer que posso te expulsar por transar no banheiro na hora do intervalo, mas não diz que preciso transar com você se não estou afim. - Disse e a empurrei na mesa, encostei meu membro nela e subi a mão em baixo de sua saia e parei na sua tanga onde eu apertei sua vagina e ela gemeu.

– Posso fazer tudo que você quiser, transe comigo, por favor. - Ela gemia e a garota ao lado encarava de boca aberta a cena, eu apertei mais seu órgão, olhei em seus olhos e disse.

– Isso essa lubrificação que molha o seu sexo agora faz parte da aula e a propósito não transarei com você, não gosto de pirralhas, principalmente as fáceis, não volte a me provocar entendeu? - A empurrei e peguei meus livros.

– Sim me disse e saiu da sala batendo a porta

Parei de frente a garota novata e ela mantinha os olhos baixo a encarei.

– Isabela. - Ela levantou o olhar corando as bochechas

– Sim. - Eu me abaixei ficando a centímetros dela

– Você não vai ao intervalo?

– Não conheço ninguém, prefiro ficar aqui sozinha.

– Me desculpe por Rafaela e também por ontem

– Não tem porque se desculpar

– Tenho sim, se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadoso você não teria me visto transar ontem, e hoje não foi boa a cena que presenciou, deve imaginar que sou viciado em sexo, tarado ou coisa assim. - Disse sorrindo

– Bom parece incrível mais não penso isso e já vi coisas piores pode apostar.

– Não pensa mal de mim?

– Não eu não penso

– Fico feliz, se precisar de alguma coisa aqui da escola estarei a sua disposição

– Obrigada

Sai da sala e deixei ela na carteira, ela parecia uma menina comum, mas quando se falava com ela parecia ter mais que sua idade, me perguntei o porque a opinião daquela garota me incomodava, não obtendo nenhuma resposta desisti e dei minhas outras aulas.

**Por Bella**

Levantei na hora, Rose me levou a escola, me sentei na frente e esperei o sinal tocar, a sala logo encheu e entrou um homem lindo segurando alguns livros, foi quando meu olhar tocou o dele, era ele.

Ele me encarou e eu abaixei a cabeça, talvez depois de ver minha mãe banalizar o sexo eu tenha visto algo que me fez desejar um dia fazer, as imagens dele, de desejo e carinho haviam me fascinado alem de sua beleza, ele dava sua aula normal ate que uma garota se aproximou se insinuando pra ele, o vi sendo profissional e explicando sobre hormônios aos alunos eu não conseguia deixar de olhar sua boca se mexer, era sensual a maneira que ele falava e naquela hora eu tinha certeza dos meus hormônios se manifestando.

Eu não conseguia me levantar preferi continuar na sala e quando ele saia a garota começou a se insinuar, ele logo a cortou, mas ela insistiu, então ele levantou a saia dela e apertou ignorando minha presença, a garota gemeu e eu encarei seus olhos naquela hora ele desviou e voltou a garota dando lhe um fora, mas para meu desespero ele deixou claro não gostar de meninas, eu não teria chance, porque eu estava pensando isso? Talvez porque nunca houvesse desejado um homem e o desejava mesmo o tendo visto duas vezes apenas.

Ele parou a minha frente quando ela saiu batendo a porta, puxou assunto e depois me pediu desculpas, tentei disfarçar, mas ele deixou claro que havia me visto, controlei minha voz e pareci não ter me impressionado com ele, ele era calmo e passava segurança no olhar conversamos um pouco ele saiu, o resto as aulas correrão normais.

Peguei um ônibus e quando cheguei em casa havia silencio, subi as escadas e nada, tudo quieto, mas quando cheguei ao meu quarto vi o nojento do James deitado sobre minha irmã que mantinha seus olhos fechados e ele chupava seus seios e dizia:

– Você sabe que não pode fugir de mim, porque tenta, não viu como sua mãe gemia dando pra mim.

– Me solta eu odeio você. - Ela dizia de olhos fechados chorando

– Viu como sua mãe ficou brava quando você disse a ela que te observei tomar banho, ela disse que eu deveria ter entrado por engano. - Ele gargalhou

Ele mordia os seios dela e sua mão passava por sua tanga, a raiva me consumiu e eu gritei tacando minha mochila nele.

– Larga a minha irmã seu tarado desgraçado

Ele me olhou assustado, ouvi a porta se fechar e a voz da minha mãe me chamar.

– Bella o que foi? Onde você está?

James se levantou me olhando com ódio. Rose sentou chorando na cama ele passou por mim e me empurrou.

– Sai do meu caminho, você não faz meu tipo é muito sem graça, mas se continuar a me atrapalhar eu transo só pra te fazer sentir dor entendeu?

Não tive tempo de responder por que mamãe já estava na porta nos olhando.

– Está tudo bem com vocês? Ouvi gritos.

– Bela achou que tinha visto um inseto quarto e vim verificar amor, não tem nada.

–James que bom que cuida delas pra mim. - Disse o beijando

Eu e rose nos olhamos, James apertou a bunda da minha mãe e imprensou ela na parede, levantou sua saia e enfiou os dedos na vagina dela, ela pareceu esquecer da nossa presença, então eu fechei a porta e me sentei, ficamos quase quarenta minutos caladas apenas ouvindo ela gemer a frente de nosso quarto, comecei a falar, mas Rosálie me pediu que nem tocasse no que vi.

O dia foi péssimo, viver no mesmo teto que um maníaco era arrepiante, o dia passou rápido e trancamos a porta de nosso quarto, logo amanheceu, peguei o ônibus, ainda era cedo demais, não havia quase ninguém na escola caminhei distraída pelo estacionamento, resolvi me dirigir ao ginásio assim esperaria dar a hora de ir à aula.

Quando parei na frente do local percebi um barulho e olhei a frente vendo a aluna da minha sala Rafaela deitada nua no meio da quadra de pernas abertas, enquanto um garoto alto moreno chupava sua vagina e enfiava um dedo nela, o outro garoto estocava sua boca e ela engolia com vontade, depois voltava passava a língua sobre toda a extensão e mordia, o garoto gemia.

– Você é uma boa puta, chupa com força minha pica chupa.

Ela chupava sorrindo enquanto o outro colocava a camisinha no seu membro e de uma vez enfiou tudo nela, ela rebolava freneticamente no pau do cara, então o outro tirou o membro da boca dela e o que estava estocando a colocou por cima, ela ficou de quatro e desceu no pau do cara o de trás mirou sua bunda e enfiou no seu rabo, ela gritava pedindo mais e eles aumentavam o ritmo.

– Me come, me come, mete tudo com força.

Eu era fadada a assistir loucuras, fiquei paralisada com o susto e nem vi quando alguém se aproximou e tampou aminha boca.

* * *

><p>o mesmo recadinho q eu deixei na outra eu deixo nessa<p>

Essa é a ultima vez que eu vou ser boazinha e postar capitulo ser ter recebido review, poxa gnt nenhuminha =(

sabe não cai a mão, não precisa por o nome, e nem demora muito

um gostei ou legal já é super bem vindo e deixa uma autora e uma "postadora"(kkkkk) feliz

ok =)

bjuu


	4. Encurralada

**Encurralada!**

Eu era fadada a assistir loucuras fiquei paralisada com o susto e nem vi quando alguém se aproximou e tampou a minha boca, eu senti meu coração parar por alguns minutos mas a voz no meu ouvido me fizeram relaxar incrivelmente.

– Calma Isabela, não grite sou eu Edward - Me virei pra ele.

– Eu não sabia que - Ele me interrompeu

– Quem poderia imaginar isso, uma vadia e dois tarados na quadra de um colégio.

– Verdade - Disse abaixando a cabeça

– Vem comigo, vamos sair daqui, eu vou ligar a diretoria e darão um corretivo nessas pessoas.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou me levando até o banheiro do ginásio que ficava ao lado. Rafaela continuava a gemer e os rapazes a bombar nela, passei meus olhos sobre aquilo e voltei minha atenção a Edward que falava a seu celular.

–Demetri mande Kiara e Caius até o ginásio tem dois alunos transando em uma penetração dupla com Rafaela, eu sei, mas agora expulsaremos todos, já ligue para os pais dela e para as autoridades ela é menor de idade, seja discreto.

Eu o observava e ele estava excitado seu membro marcava a calça e meus olhos pousaram sobre aquela ereção, desviei os olhos quando ele sorriu se aproximando de mim.

–Bom Isabela eu não posso negar que a garota parece ser boa no que faz, desculpe por isso - Apontou a ereção

– Bela

– Como? - Droga ele tinha achado que falei da ereção, logo corrigi

– Me chame de Bela, por favor.

– Claro Bela, alias você faz justiça ao nome

– Obrigada - Abaixei os olhos e corei

Ouvimos o barulho de varias pessoas adentrarem o recinto Edward me apertou nele e sua ereção tocou minha bunda me senti molhar naquela hora, ele sussurrou pra mim.

– Vou até lá e depois iremos todos a secretaria, ninguém saberá de sua presença, será mais um segredo nosso.

– Obrigada

Ele saiu e se encontrou com mais três pessoas. Rafaela se levantou assustada e os rapazes pegando suas roupas, eles se vestiram e foram tirados do ginásio, eu esperei um pouco e sai também me dirigindo a aula.

Eu não tinha aula com Edward naquele dia. Fiz amizade com uma garota chamada Alice, ela era animada me fazia esquecer meus problemas, sai do colégio e me dirigi ate em casa.

Ao entrar vi Rosalie lavando vasilhas e James esfregando em sua bunda com a pica pra fora.

– Adivinha onde eu quero enfiar meu pau? - Dizia a seu ouvido

– Me deixa em paz seu tarado - Ela dizia

– Quero botar na sua boca, se puxou sua mãe vai mamar gostoso nele.

– Você é nojento James

– Não fica fugindo, sabe que não vai escapar. Se for boa comigo, bom eu posso meter sem violência, mas se for má sua mãe vai te expulsar de casa.

– Não vou fazer nada pra você seu tarado

Eu não conseguia ver e não me meter às palavras saiam como se eu não controlasse

– Pare de chantagear minha irmã seu doente

Ele se virou e segurou seu membro e minha irmã me deu um olhar de desculpas como se fosse culpa dela tadinha.

– Quer mamar também Bela

– Bota isso perto de mim que eu arranco com as minhas mãos

– Você ainda não sabe o que é um homem criança, mas se continuar no meu caminho vou entrar rasgando a sua bucetinha e tenha certeza que farei estrago em você como você nem pode imaginar.

– Eu mato você

– Não mata não, saia daqui agora !

– Não vou sair.

– Então vai assistir sua irmã chupar meu pau

– James eu não vou fazer isso - Disse Rose

Ele a agarrou pelos cabelos e deu um tapa na cara dela gritando

– Eu pareço estar brincando?

– Não, pare de bater, Isa saia daqui – Disse Rose chorando

– Não vou sair - Peguei uma vasilha e caminhei até ele

– Saia Isa, por favor, ele é mau - Ele a fez ajoelhar

– Chupa vadia, chupa meu pau, se ela quer assistir deixa – Disse James forçando a cabeça de Rosalie

Eu caminhei até ele e fui bater a vasilha nele, mas a outra mão dele que estava solta me bateu na cara me derrubando no chão, senti meu corpo doer.

– Não bata nela, por favor.

– Chupa então, seja minha puta que a deixo sem levar rola também.

– Eu faço - Ela abocanhou o pau dele e chupava

Eu sentia meu corpo doer e senti sangue na minha cabeça, eu não podia matar ele. Chorei vendo minha irmã se humilhar chorando com aquele pau na boca enquanto ele puxava seus cabelos, ele encheu a boca dela de porra e a mandou não deixar nada cair, quase vomitei a vendo engolir tudo, depois ele a soltou.

– Quando eu pedir, faça sem hesitar, por enquanto vou usar sua boca, mas depois quero mais, quero tudo e você vai dar tudo que eu quiser, onde e quando eu quiser.

Ela não disse nada e ele parou a minha frente apertou meu seio e levantou sorrindo.

–Desgraçado - Falei

– Muito pequenos ainda, mas quando ficarem maiores serão meus Belinha.

Ele saiu da cozinha e Rosalie me ajudou a levantar. Ela foi tomar banho e eu não podia evitar a vontade de matar aquele sujeito, Rose limpou meu machucado, ele saiu e só voltou à noite, durante o jantar ele sentou ao lado de Rose e passava a mão em suas pernas por debaixo da mesa, ela perdeu a fome e ia sair quando mamãe a chamou.

– Rosálie já guardou as compras? - Rose voltou até a mesa

– Compras? Não sei do que a senhora está falando.

– Como não sabe? Pedi a James que te trouxesse o dinheiro na hora do almoço, as compras do mês.

– Eu não vi dinheiro algum mãe.

– Eu entreguei a ela amor, quando vim almoçar - Disse James

– Ele não me entregou nada - Minha irmã se alterou

– Como ousa Rose, dizer que James mente, o que fez com a grana?

– Eu não peguei grana alguma - Ela respondeu

– Se ela perdeu a grana posso pegar do meu amor, porque você sabe eu faço tudo por essa família, suas filhas são como minhas - Disse o marginal

– Não James, você já é o dono desse apartamento e nos deixa morar, já faz muito, se ela gastou com algo vai ter que se virar e arrumar o dinheiro - Disse minha mãe.

– Eu não peguei. Como posso pagar - Mas foi interrompida pelo tapa na cara que minha mãe deu nela.

– Não chame James de mentiroso não vou admitir, vai pro seu quarto e nada de mesada esse mês ficará pelas compras - Rose subiu e James sorriu.

– Mãe já passou por sua cabeça em confiar em sua filhas? - Ela me olhou enfurecida

– Já passou por sua cabeça Bela que se continuar irônica eu vou quebrar a sua cara também?

– Eu vou subir, você é um monstro mãe.

Subi correndo as escadas e encontrei Rose chorando em sua cama, me abracei a ela e chorei também, ele havia me mostrado que não éramos forte o bastante pra ele e o medo tomava conta de mim.

– Bela precisa arrumar um curso, um modo de ficar fora a tarde.

– Porque Rose?

– Tenho que achar um emprego Bela, preciso arrumar grana e sair daqui.

– Mas ele trabalha à tarde

– Bela ele vende drogas, ele trabalha quando quer, você precisa arrumar um jeito de só ficar em casa quando René tiver.

– Ele é um traficante?

– Sim eu vi ele vendendo, por isso preciso dar um jeito de sair daqui, ele pode nos matar

– Rose você não pode ser escrava dele

– Não tenho alternativa, não viu como ela acredita em tudo que ele diz Bela, antes eu ceder aos apelos sexuais dele que ser morta.

– Rose eu queria tanto poder fazer algo

– Apenas feche os olhos quando ele vier e saia se ver ele me tocar, o que mais me dói é ver a dor em seu olhar.

– Eu te amo

– Faça isso, promete, não se meta mais, ele pode querer te fazer mal.

– Prometo

Aquela noite ele não apareceu, mas nas outras que sucederam ele se deitava em cima de Rose e a despia, se despia a colocava pra chupar seu pau, depois chupava ela e metia nela em todas as posições possíveis, de lado, de quatro, pernas no ombro, ela em cima, ele em cima, eu presenciava, não conseguia apenas ignorar e depois sempre ouvia Rose chorar, mas não podia ir até ela porque prometi não olhar.

As semanas iam se passando depois daquele dia do ginásio apenas cumprimentava Edward, ficava mais com Alice, A tristeza me agoniava eu me sentia aérea nas aulas e triste todo o tempo.

Por Edward

Quando vi Isabela seguir sozinha ao ginásio quis falar com ela, não sei por que, mas ela despertava minha curiosidade, mas a vi parar e logo que cheguei presenciei uma cena extremamente erótica, Rafaela entre dois homens a fudendo em uma penetração dupla. Bela estava chocada e eu conhecia os garotos se a vissem iam obrigá-la a participar da festa.

Caminhei e tampei sua boca, estava distraída, gritaria se me visse, logo falei a seu ouvido e ela se virou, mas o contato de meu pau em sua bunda me fez ficar excitado, excomunguei meu pau por isso. Eu era contra sentir tesão por alunas e principalmente por ninfetas, mas Isabela Swan me excitava, a puxei para o banheiro e notei que ela gostava de olhar sexo, como se fosse normal pra ela, vi que ela notou minha ereção.

– Bom Isabela eu não posso negar que a garota parece ser boa no que faz, desculpe por isso - Apontei a ereção

– Bela

– Como? - Ela estava se dirigindo a minha ereção, ela gostava?

– Me chame de Bela, por favor - Eu era um pervertido

– Claro Bela, alias você faz justiça ao nome.

– Obrigada - Ela abaixou os olhos e corou ficando ainda mais sexy

Fiz a ligação e a abracei pelas costas, pude sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos e o perfume de seu pescoço, sua pele era fria e macia, meu pau enlouquecia e me controlei sussurrando em seu ouvido, logo ouvimos vozes e tive que tomar minha posição de dono da escola expulsando os alunos.

Depois daquele dia Bela não me olhava mais, me evitava e eu achei que para o bem do Edzão aquilo seria bom, mas sentia ela triste e calada, seu desempenho nas matérias caíram muito, procuraria uma maneira de saber se ela estava bem.

Caminhava para a saída quando Rachel me alcançou me parando.

– Edward

– Rachel o que faz aqui?

– Minha irmã estuda aqui esqueceu?

– A Alice claro, mas veio ver ela ou deu saudade? - Disse apertando sua bunda

– Os dois amore - Ela disse me dando um beijo

– Fala o que foi? Sabe que seus pais deixaram ordens pra que Alice não te visse - Disse a olhando sério

– Edward eu amo minha irmã e se sou garota de programa isso se deve a eles que me expulsaram por causa do meu ex, não me proíbe.

– Tome cuidado não quero encrencas - Ela me beijou de novo

– Eu te amo

– Pare com isso, se não paro de te comer.

– As regras de Edward! Tudo bem, esquece isso, não está mais aqui quem falou

– E minha avó está bem?

– Sim, ela mandou um beijo, sábado você terá uma candidata a testar.

– Profissional nova é?

– Sim, o nome dela é Paula, veio da fazenda, sabe? Bonita, morena de cabelos longos negros, os olhos fortes, rosto bonito.

– Nossos clientes costumam olhar mais outros atributos

– Claro, ela tem uma bunda media e seus seios são enormes e duros e sua vagina tem lábios pequenos e delicados, você vai gostar.

– Parece gostosa, vou aparecer na sexta diga a minha avó.

– Eu tenho um tempo, se você quiser eu poderia te ajudar a relaxar um pouco, você parece tenso - Ela disse molhando os lábios com a língua e dando seu sorriso safado.

– Tenho pouco tempo mais se puder ser no meu carro, acho que posso relaxar e te dar a honra de ser comida por mim - Dei uma risada.

– Você sabe que não importo o lugar e fazer sexo com prazer é só com você.

Eu caminhei até meu carro e liguei o ar condicionado, deitei o banco, o carro estava em um local afastado no colégio tinha os vidros todos escuros, logo Rachel desabotoou sua blusa e pôs pra fora seus seios.

– Eles sentiram falta da sua mão meu leão

– Só eles? Disse os apertando e depois mordiscando seus bicos

– Não, minha buceta também sentiu falta da sua tora.

– Isso é bom

Ela arrancou sua calcinha e levantou sua saia enfiei três dedos de uma vez sem deixar de chupar seu seio, ela gemeu.

– Adoro seus dedos

Ela abriu minha calça enquanto eu a fodia com os dedos e abocanhou meu pau chupando devagar e com força, eu gemia, ela era boa no que fazia, larguei seu seio peguei uma camisinha no porta luvas, ela tirou da minha mão e a abriu e com a boca a colocou.

Subiu em meu colo e desceu no meu pau engolindo tudo, ela rebolava alucinada em cima dele.

– Você adora ser enterrada? Geme igual puta pra mim vai.

– Mete com força seu caralho Ed, mete na sua putinha.

– Tá com fome hoje

– Muita fome, me fode gostoso

– Vira seu rabo então, quero foder nele, ele é só meu você sabe disso.

– Só seu, meu rabinho só você come.

Ela virou e eu entrei naquele rabinho apertado e quente, ela rebolava e eu mantinha meus dedos tocando sua vagina, ela gemia e gozava com meus toques até que senti o orgasmo aproximar e gozei.

– Edward você fode gostoso

– Você também é boa, agora preciso ir Rachel.

– Ed mais uma

– Não hoje não posso, tenho umas coisas para resolver.

– Fazer o que - Lamentou

– Esta de carro?

– Sim, eu vim no da sua avó.

– Então agente se vê na sexta - Disse dando um selinho nela

– Até sexta amore

* * *

><p>review? please *-*<p> 


	5. Intrigado

** Intrigado **

Ela virou e eu entrei naquele rabinho apertado e quente ela rebolava e eu mantinha meus dedos tocando sua vagina, ela gemia e gozava com meus toques até que senti o orgasmo aproximar e gozei.

– Edward você fode gostoso

– Você também é boa, agora preciso ir Rachel

– Ed mais uma

– Não hoje não posso, tenho umas coisas para resolver

– Fazer o que se não pode

– Esta de carro?

– Sim, eu vim no da sua avó.

– Então agente se vê na sexta - Disse dando um selinho nela

– Até sexta amoré

Ela saiu do carro e eu arranquei. Ela era uma garota legal não tinha nenhum vicio filha de família boa, carinhosa e linda escolheu essa vida depois de ser colocada pra fora de casa pelos pais e o namorado ter largado ela, dizia não se importar, mas eu a conhecia bem para saber que apenas por orgulho não voltava pra casa, ela não gostava da vida que levava, alias poucas gostam.

Me encontrei com Emmet para fecharmos negocio de um apartamento, ele era dono de uns prédios no centro, éramos amigos de infância e nem sei porque ele adorava dormir na casa da minha avó, passei a tarde com ele e comprei um lindo apartamento com a vista perfeita.

– Hei cara não ando vendo você, trabalhando muito na casa da sua avó? - Deu uma risada.

– Cara nem tô, eu quase não ando aparecendo, estou querendo achar alguém normal para me relacionar - Disse falando mais a mim mesmo

– Pô Ed tem que voltar a acreditar no amor cara esquecer aquela vadia, você fica só em casa, vamos sair por aí - Disse preocupado.

– Cara sentimentos me deixam inseguro e quero namorar, mas amar de novo não.

– Você não amava a Loise, você sabe disso, era jovem e ela dissimulada, deu uma de apaixonada você, você se encantou, mas amor Ed, isso não, não teria tomado ódio assim que viu que ela era vagabunda.

– Bom acho que não amei mesmo, mas tenho medo de me decepcionar de novo.

– Cara depois que conheci a Loise intimamente até que te entendo, uma mulher agüentar dar tanto como ela é difícil.

– Não seja bobo Em, mais convenhamos ela era boa nessa parte.

– Oh eu que o diga, o problema foi você cair naquele jogo eu quero mudar, quero uma casa, um marido.

– Fui criado nesse meio Emmet e pode apostar muitas delas só fazem isso por falta de opção, muitas sonham em ter o que dei aquela, você sabe.

– Sei cara, mas ela era ambiciosa e te explorava e ela gostava do que fazia.

– Eu sei cara, eu estava cego.

– Bom, não vamos perder tempo, você se vingou dela.

– E você me ajudou

**Relembrando com Edward ...**

Eu estava chegando em casa, tinha comprado a bolsa cara que Loise me pediu , não gostava de gastar dinheiro demasiado, mas ela havia ficado muito triste quando disse que não podia, estávamos juntos a quatro meses, eu havia tirado da casa de vovó e a levado para morar comigo, pensava em casar e constituir uma família.

Resolvi fazer uma surpresa e entrei pela porta da cozinha do apartamento, logo ouvi barulhos e me choquei a olhar pra sala, Loise estava de quatro enquanto um cara de idade a estocava com força, minha visão ficou difusa e senti meu corpo ser invadido pela raiva.

– Você é gostosa putinha, vale cada centavo que eu estou pagando.

– Ai meu gostoso se pagar melhor posso te dar uma chupeta depois

– Quero serviço completo

Me aproximei, e ela a principio não me viu o cara sim e a empurrou

– Qual é eu estou pagando caro cara, espera sua vez em outro lugar.

Ela me vendo se levantou assustada

– Edward não é nada disso

– Você já pagou? - Perguntei para o cara.

– Ainda não

– Então pega suas coisas e cai o fora do meu apartamento antes que eu chame a policia.

– Mas assim eu não vou pagar ela não terminou

– Não se preocupe fica por conta da casa, suma e nunca mais volte

O cara saiu pegando as roupas e ela caminhou ate mim

– Porque fez isso? - Gritei e ela se afastou

– Edward eu queria aquela bolsa e você não quis me dar

– Você fez um programa pra comprar uma maldita bolsa de marca?

– Edward você é rico mais não tem ambição, sempre certinho demais, pensei que mudasse você.

– Você é a puta aqui, você me traiu e me acusa? - Eu estava perdendo a cabeça a segurei apertando seu braço

– Sou puta e você sabia disso quando me tirou de lá - Ela gritou

– Você disse que queria mudar

– Eu achei que podia lucrar com você afinal é rico, mas você se recusa a levar uma vida boa.

– E me dediquei a você, pensei em casar.

– Você não me perguntou se eu queria isso

– É dinheiro que quer, não é só isso gosta? de ser vadia?

– Sim eu amo dinheiro e gosto, eu gosto do que faço, quero o que eu ia receber você me atrapalhou, agora eu não tenho grana.

Ela pegava as roupas e vestia e eu fiquei louco de raiva a empurrei no sofá e peguei o celular, eu sabia que ela odiava algumas coisas e a faria pagar por me fazer de bobo.

– Você vai ter sua grana, mas vai ter que ganhar.

– Quer transar?

– Cala a boca e não se vesti

Ela obedeceu

– Emmet, onde você esta?

– Estou no bar cara, eu e o Jacob

–Quer comer uma vadia?

– Tá de brincadeira? De graça?

- Eu vou pagar cara, presente pra você

– Só se for agora

– Hei, trás o Jacob também

– Onde, na sua avó?

– Não na minha casa.

– To indo cara

Ela me olhava, mas não perguntou nada, se ela queria grana ia ter e se queria ser tratada como uma qualquer também seria.

Vinte minutos e eles chegaram entraram e a vendo nua Emmet se assustou

– Cara que isso?

– Uma vadia

– Sua namorada Ed

– Não mais, a peguei me traindo pra comprar uma bolsa.

– Nossa cara!

– Ela é de vocês,quero que façam ela de sua escrava, sexo anal, oral, duplo, aproveitem

– Edward sabe que não faço anal? - Ela disse

– Você vai fazer tudo porque ama o dinheiro e vou te pagar bem

Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça, vendo que eles não começavam fui até ela e a mandei me chupar, ela o fez quando terminei a mandei que cuidasse dos meninos, eles a fizeram de objeto sem nenhum carinho, a usaram juntos e alternavam, depois de cada um ter comido ela no mínimo três vezes eles pararam.

– Cara tenho um compromisso agora, valeu - Disse Jacob.

– Vai lá - Disse a ele

Ela se levantou pegando as roupas e eu a parei

– Ainda não esta assada, tenho muito dinheiro pra gastar.

– Mas eles de cansarão e eu também.

Disquei o número de Jasper e pedi que ele descesse, com ele veio Sam e depois de a largarem assada no chão foram embora, ela não esqueceria o que me fez, joguei um cheque na mesa.

– Nunca mais quero te ver

– Edward

– Esqueça meu nome

Ela pegou suas roupas e saiu, o dinheiro daria para ela viver um bom tempo e agora eu sabia que ela entendia o ódio que eu tinha dela, desde esse dia não culpava ou comparava nenhuma mulher a ela, mas evitava entregar meus sentimentos.

**Fim das lembranças**

Cheguei a escola e reparei na saia curta de Isabela ela estava com os olhos contornados de lápis, sua saia deixava suas pernas a mostra e ela parecia não se importar, me olhava e sorria, havia alguma coisa errada, assim que a aula acabou uma menina Julian do segundo ano entrou na sala, eu arrumava meus livros para sair.

– Bela vamos, os meninos compraram vodka agora.

Ela com apenas dezeseis anos bebendo e eu sabia que aquela turma não parava só por aí, ela se levantou e quase caiu na cadeira, era isso havia bebido, tomar um porre de manhã realmente era preocupante e mais uma vez decidi tentar ajudar.

– Julian não devia beber a essa hora

– Prof o senhor ta muito gostoso, não seja chato.

– Bela não vai a lugar algum com você

– Ela vai sim

– Não vai esta no colégio sobre minha responsabilidade não saíra daqui.

–Eu vou Edward – Ela se levantou e ia cair, mas eu a segurei.

– Não vai e Julian se não quiser ser expulsa vaza daqui

Julian foi embora e eu encarei Bela que se apertou em mim, fiquei um tempo sentindo sua pele e seu corpo ao meu, então a sentei.

– O que há com você Bela?

– Você é muito lindo sabia - Não tive como não rir

– Tudo bem eu sei, mas porque esta bebendo?

– Pra aguentar a vida, é divertido.

– Não, não é, não devia fazer isso

– Quem se preocupa?

– Eu me preocupo, vou te tirar daqui antes que você se meta em algo pior.

– Não quero ir pra casa

– Vou te levar pra minha então, quer ir pra minha?

– Não quero ir pra casa, por favor.

– Não vai, vem comigo.

A tirei da sala e a levei até meu carro, ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, ela precisava dormir e depois tomar um remédio, não estava em condição alguma de ficar só, eu só não entendia o porquê me preocupava tanto com ela.

A levei até meu apartamento entrei pela garagem a coloquei em pé e ela quase caiu, a peguei no colo após abrir a porta e a levei a minha cama, ela se mexia na cama e sua saia deixava a mostra sua calcinha da Hello kit, achei extremamente sexy aquilo.

– Deita comigo Edward

– Não acho que seja uma boa idéia

– Qual é, já somos íntimos de uma certa forma

– Você esta bêbada e fora de si

– Eu não estou até me lembro daquele dia do deposito

– Bela você ainda é uma criança, não devia beber assim.

– Eu preciso pra aguentar o inferno

– Porque não me diz o que há com você

– Você é lindo pelado

– Você realmente esta bêbada

Ela se levantou e veio até mim quase caindo. Nós nos desequilibramos e ela caiu sobre mim e fomos ao chão, seus olhos me olharam e eu pude me ver neles, sua respiração tocavam meu rosto e ela molhava seus lábios, ela abriu suas pernas se sentando na minha barriga e me beijou, foi rápido eu não consegui evitar, seu beijo era quente e doce.

Soltei sua boca e ela me segurou me olhando com desespero

– Eu sempre sonhei com isso, me deixe sonhar, até no sonho você não me olha.

Ela achava que eu era um sonho e seus olhos me passavam uma necessidade enorme que ela tinha de mim, por um instante deixei de pensar no certo ou errado e grudei em seus lábios, suas pernas me apertavam e meu corpo gritava de desejo por ela, ela me apertava e a virei me colocando sobre ela e entre suas pernas.

Ela gemia quando meu membro se chocava contra seu sexo e eu a beijava com ternura e loucura, mesmo que tivéssemos de roupa podia a sentir molhada e sabia que ela sentia como eu estava excitado.

Até que a consciência voltou a mim e eu a soltei sentindo meu coração doer com a falta, ela se remexia e pedia pra que eu não a desprezasse, dizia que eu era o sonho dela não podia fugir, liguei para Rachel e a chamei, ela deu um banho em Bela e ela dormiu depois e quando acordou me escondi no outro quarto e Rachel disse a ela que tinha encontrado e cuidado dela e foi levar ela em casa.

Era melhor que ela pensasse que foi só um sonho, mas eu descobriria o que a afligia tanto, me senti intrigado em como uma reles garota me fez perder o controle, eu já havia tido em meus braços centenas de mulheres, mas nenhuma despertou em mim aquele desejo, aquele sentimento que me invadiu.

* * *

><p>As reviews estão fracas aqui =

vamos colocar uma meta de 5 reviews e eu posto o proximo capitulo ok =)

bjuss


End file.
